Sofia's Mission
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Sofia's Mission" starts the adventures of Sofia and Lucinda as adults. In this story, as bullying rears it's ugly head in Dunwitty, a 21-year-old Sofia decides to take action. Special appearance by Princess Mia.


Sofia's Mission - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sofia's Mission**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's adult years. I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for giving me permission to use the character of the Scarlet Warrior (from jakevoronkov1's fan fiction featuring the Scarlet Warrior).

**A walk in Dunwitty**

It was a lovely late spring morning in the village of Dunwitty, and a 21-year-old Princess Sofia was enjoying a walk through the village. As Sofia walked through the village, she came across a familiar face - Mrs. Hanshaw.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hanshaw" Sofia smiled.

"Good morning, Sofia" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled back.

"So, how's Jade doing in medical school?" Sofia asked.

"Quite well, thank you" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "I'm so grateful that your father arranged that full scholarship for Jade. Please thank him once again for me".

"I will" Sofia smiled.

Sofia and Mrs. Hanshaw walked along, enjoying the late spring morning, when they noticed two girls picking on another girl.

"It's those Maybell girls again!" Mrs. Hanshaw angrily said. "They've been trouble ever since they came here!"

The two nine-year-old Maybell girls had an eight-year-old girl backed into a corner.

"Little freak!" one of the Maybell girls snapped at the eight-year-old girl. "Brainiac!"

"Yah, miss smarty smarty!" the other Maybell girl joined in. "Geek!"

"That's enough!" Sofia shouted.

The two Maybell girls froze in their tracks as the eight-year-girl took the opportunity to run away.

"You two, again!" Mrs. Hanshaw snapped. "You've been warned about this kind of nonsense!"

"You're not our mom!" one of the Maybell girls snapped back at Mrs. Hanshaw.

At that point, Mrs. Hanshaw grabbed the two Maybell girls by the arms. "Let's say we go see your parents!".

"That won't be necessary ..." one of the Maybell girls started, becoming nervous.

"It's quite necessary!" Mrs. Hanshaw angrily said.

"Do you know where that girl lives?" Sofia asked Mrs. Hanshaw about the girl who had run away.

"She's Debby Browning" Mrs. Hanshaw answered. "She lives in that house over there with the blue trim".

"Can you handle those two?" Sofia asked.

"No problem" Mrs. Hanshaw answered.

"Then I'll go over to Debby's house" Sofia said.

"And I'll take these two to see their parents" Mrs. Hanshaw said.

"You don't have to do that" one of the Maybell girls said nervously to Mrs. Hanshaw. "We'll be good".

"We've heard that before" Mrs. Hanshaw remarked. "March!".

As Mrs. Hanshaw and the Maybell girls briskly walked off, Sofia went over to Debby's house.

**Meeting Debby**

In a few moments, Sofia arrived at Debby's house, walked up onto the front porch, and gently knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Princess Sofia?" the woman remarked. "What do I owe this honor?"

"Mrs. Hanshaw and I just stopped Debby from being picked on" Sofia started. "I wanted to know if she was okay".

"Please, come in, Princess Sofia" the woman invited.

Sofia and the woman walked into the house.

"I'm Debby's mother" the woman introduced herself. "I wish they would stop bullying Debby. She's done nothing to them" as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Debby's mother stopped, then continued. "I'm sorry, Princess Sofia. I should be showing you more respect, instead of standing before you crying".

"It's okay" Sofia said as she gently put her hand on Debby's mother's shoulder. "I don't stand on formality, especially in a situation like this. You must be going through hell. Just let it out".

Debby's mother hesitated for a few moments, then started to cry. Sofia held Debby's mother for the longest time until Debby's mother cried herself out. At that moment, Debby appeared.

"This is all my fault!" Debby said in tears.

"No it's not, precious one" Sofia said in a gentle voice to Debby. "It's not your fault".

"If I wasn't so different, perhaps the kids would like me" Debby sadly commented. "If I wasn't so intelligent ..."

"Don't even think that, precious one" Sofia gently said. "Being intelligent is a great gift. I should know, because I know somebody who is intelligent too - Princess Becca of Delvarda. She's now the Official Royal Astronomer of Delvarda Castle. Being intelligent opens all kinds of doors for you, and that's a very good thing".

Debby slowly perked up, seeing that somebody besides her mother appreciated Debby's intelligence. Sofia, Debby, and Debby's mother then sat down.

"So, how long have you been in Dunwitty?" Sofia asked Debby's mother.

"Only a few months" Debby's mother answered. "Debby and I came here after my husband died. This was suppose to be a new start ..."

"I'm so sorry" Sofia said as she gently placed her hand on Debby's mother's hand.

"It's been hard enough for Debby and I, not only having to deal with the passing away of my husband, but also the dealing with the cruelness of some children here" Debby's mother said. "If only Debby would be allowed to make friends here".

"Well, she's made one already - me" Sofia smiled.

"Really?" Debby said with tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, precious one" Sofia smiled at Debby.

"Bless you" Debby's mother said with happiness.

"And before long, Debby will have other friends as well - friends who will appreciate Debby for who she is" Sofia started. "I know people who would love to know Debby".

Sofia, Debby, and Debby's mother spent the rest of the morning getting to better know one another.

**That night**

In Debby's bedroom, Debby was getting ready for bed when she felt a presence in the room. Debby turned around to see a woman standing there. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Debby jumped back in fright.

"Please don't be afraid, little one" the woman said in a gentle voice. "I'm a friend of Princess Sofia's. I'm known as the Scarlet Warrior. You may call me Scarlet".

"What ... may I do for you?" Debby asked.

"Sofia is now your friend" Scarlet started. "And any friend of Sofia's is a friend of mine". Scarlet then took out a small ring from the pouch on her belt. The ring had a small scarlet gemstone. Scarlet then handed the ring to Debby.

"For me?" Debby asked.

"Yes, little one" Scarlet smiled. "Once you wear it, if you are ever in danger, the ring will notify me, and I will come to your aid immediately".

"Thank you" Debby smiled.

"Let's get you into bed" Scarlet gently said as she helped Debby into her bed. Scarlet then gently kissed Debby on the forehead. "Don't worry, sweetheart" Scarlet said. "Things are looking up". Scarlet then stepped away from the bed. "Good night" Scarlet smiled.

"Good night, Scarlet" Debby smiled back.

Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At that same time, in Enchancia Castle, Sofia was in her bedroom. In a few days, she was to give a speech to open the annual Enchancia Conference, an event where community leaders from across Enchancia gathered. Sofia would be allowed to give a speech on anything she wanted.

Sofia was having a hard time deciding what kind of speech to deliver. All Sofia could think of was what had happened to Debby earlier that day.

Sofia's amulet suddenly started to glow. Before Sofia knew it, a young woman was standing before her.

"Hello, Princess Sofia" the young woman smiled. "Your amulet summoned me".

"Nice to meet you" Sofia smiled. "And you are?"

"Oh! My manners" the young woman said. "I'm still getting use to this Princess thing".

"Just become one?" Sofia asked.

"Ummm ... yes" the young woman smiled. "I'm from the future. I'm Princess Mia of Genovia. I understand your having trouble deciding what to speak about at the Enchancia Conference".

"There are so many topics to choose from" Sofia said.

"I haven't been a Princess for too long" Mia started, "but I've discovered it's best to speak from the heart on something that you hold dear. Perhaps a speech on bullying?"

"But would people listen to such a speech?" Sofia asked.

"Your a Princess, Sofia" Mia said. "That gives you a powerful position from which to speak. People will listen to you because your a Princess. Use this as an opportunity to discuss an important issue that needs to be addressed".

Sofia thought for a few moments, then turned to Mia. "Thank you" Sofia smiled. "I know exactly what kind of speech to give now ... and how to write it".

"Glad to help" Mia smiled back. "You'll do a fine job. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sofia".

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Mia" Sofia smiled.

With that, Mia disappeared.

Sofia then sat down at her reading nook, and took out some paper, a pen, and ink. She spent a while working on the speech she would deliver at the Enchancia Conference. When Sofia was finished, she got dressed for bed, laid down, and went to sleep secure in the knowledge that she had written a speech that would help bring about change.

**The annual Enchancia Conference**

A few days had passed, and it was now the morning of the annual Enchancia Conference. At Enchancia Castle, Sofia was in her bedroom when a knock came at Sofia's door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

In walked Princess Vivian, now a young woman herself. Vivian and James had married a few months ago, and Vivian was now living in Enchancia Castle.

"Ready for the big day, Sofia?" Vivian asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'm going to be" Sofia replied, a bit nervous.

"You'll do fine" a female voice came from the area of Sofia's bedroom door. It was a 21-year-old Lucinda.

"Well, I've better be off" Sofia said.

"Sof" Lucinda started. "Would you mind if Vivian and I came along?"

"I'd be honored" Sofia smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Vivian walked down to the courtyard where a carriage was waiting for them. The three climbed aboard the carriage, then the carriage started toward Dunwitty where the conference was to take place. Before long, the carriage arrived at a large building on the outskirts of Dunwitty. There were some carriages in front of them, with the occupants of each carriage being announced as they stepped off their carriages. Soon, it was Sofia, Lucinda, and Vivian's turn to be announced.

"Princesses Lucinda, Sofia, and Vivian of Enchancia Castle" a man announced.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Vivian stepped off their carriage and walked into the large building. Inside, a man walked up to Sofia.

"Princess Sofia" the man started. "We're ready for you. If you'll step this way".

"I'll see the two of you later" Sofia smiled at Lucinda and Vivian.

"We'll be be in the audience, Sof" Lucinda smiled.

"Good luck, Sofia" Vivian smiled.

Lucinda and Vivian walked into the auditorium where Sofia would give her speech. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and James (now a young man) were sitting in front. Miranda motioned Lucinda and Vivian to come over.

"We saved two seats for you" Miranda smiled at Lucinda and Vivian.

Vivian sat down next to James, and Lucinda sat down next to Vivian.

In a few moments, a man came out on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Princess Sofia of Enchancia Castle" the man announced. Everybody clapped as Sofia walked onto the stage.

"Thank you" Sofia smiled. "Thank you for your kind applause. I'm honored to have been chosen to open this year's Enchancia Conference. I gave a lot of thought as to what I would talk about. A wise Princess pointed out to me that it's best to speak from the heart on something that you hold dear. I knew then what I would speak about".

Everybody in the audience focused all their attention on Sofia, awaiting what she had to say.

"The topic I have chosen to speak about is bullying taking place in and out of our schools" Sofia started. "I recently broke up a bullying incident, which started me thinking about bullying and the devastating effect it has on it's victims. Some people would say that it's only words, but words can inflict as much damage as being struck down with a sword. It is a wound that stays with you, and never truly heals".

At this point, everybody in the audience was very quiet, carefully paying attention to what Sofia had to say.

Sofia continued. "The truly evil thing about bullying is how petty it is. Maybe the person being bullied doesn't quite fit in, or doesn't look like everybody else, or is quiet, or is of a different ethnic background, or doesn't have the best clothes. Sometimes these people are bullied verbally. Other times, these people are bullied physically. These people live in fear of the next bullying incident, and at the same time, this fear, along with the actual bullying itself, slowly drains away the person's self worth".

Sofia stopped for a moment, then continued.

"There are probably some in the audience asking how I can speak on such a topic? How could I speak on such a topic without some experience other than witnessing an incident of bullying? Allow me to answer that. You see, when I was a young child, a few years before I became a Princess, I was bullied".

The audience gasped at this revelation.

"I was a quiet person back then, and some children thought that was strange" Sofia started. "Soon, the bullying, in the form of very hurtful name calling, began. It was a daily thing. So I know the hurt that bullying can inflict. I know the cry of every bullying victim, the cry of please help me! Please make this stop!".

Sofia had to stop for a moment, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry" Sofia continued. "As you can see, this is a very personal topic for me. Allow me to continue. Bullying can get even worse. Some victims are so bullied that it reaches a point where they can no longer live with it ... and commit suicide, rather than face the continued pain they face on a daily basis. That has to be one of the saddest kinds of death."

A sadness came over the audience.

"I ask that we all work together to fight the illness known as bullying" Sofia said. "We need to make sure that those who are the victims of bullying are given the support and love that they so desperately need, so they will know they are not alone. We need to send a message to bullies that their behavior will not be accepted. We need to create programs that help victims of bullying, and help to educate those who feel the need to bully others. This is something that will not happen overnight, but over time we can make a difference. But we need to start today to ensure a brighter future for all. Thank you for your time".

Lucinda and Vivian immediately rose to their feet and started clapping. Immediately, the rest of the audience also rose to their feet and started clapping.

About an hour after Sofia's speech, a man walked up to Sofia as she was making her way around the conference. The man was the person in charge of this year's conference.

"Princess Sofia?" the man asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chairman?" Sofia replied.

"We have a two hour block of time tomorrow afternoon with nothing planned" the man started. "We are turning that block of time into an anti-bullying forum. We would like you to chair that forum".

"I would be honored" Sofia said. "Thank you".

That forum would set into motion an anti-bullying movement that swept across Enchancia, helping to bring much needed change.

**An afternoon after school**

That next afternoon in Dunwitty, Debby was walking home from school when she was shoved into an alley by the two Maybell girls.

"Now we're gonna fix you for getting us into trouble!" one of the Maybell girls snapped at Debby.

As the two Maybell girls were about to attack Debby, a puff of smoke appeared between them and Debby. Out of the smoke appeared the Scarlet Warrior. The two Maybell girls stepped back in fright.

"I'm Debby's friend" Scarlet said with a stern look to the Maybell girls. "I will always appear immediately whenever Debby needs me. You two will not bother Debby again!"

"And what if we do bother her again?" one of the Maybell girls asked in a smart alec voice.

"Allow me to demonstrate" Scarlet said as she pointed her hand at an empty barrow sitting in the alley. Scarlet then waved her hand, and the barrow went flying down the alley, crashing into a wall. "Don't bother Debby again!".

The Maybell girls gulped in fright, and ran away.

"Thank you, Scarlet" Debby smiled.

"Your welcome, little one" Scarlet smiled as she gently picked up Debby's hand and held it.

As Scarlet walked Debby home, the two had a pleasant conversation. As for the Maybell girls, they never bothered Debby again.

**That next Saturday**

It was now Saturday morning, and Sofia arrived at Debby's house. Sofia was wearing her Buttercup aid uniform. She knocked on the front door, and the door was answered by Debby's mother.

"Hello, Princess Sofia" Debby's mother smiled. "Please, come in".

"Thank you, Mrs. Browning" Sofia smiled back as the two walked into the house.

"Debby will be down in a minute" Debby's mother started. "Thank you for setting this up for Debby".

"It was my pleasure" Sofia smiled.

Debby came down the stairs, wearing a Buttercup scout uniform.

"Ah!" Sofia remarked with a smile. "You look good in that, Debby".

"Thank you" Debby smiled.

"Got everything, sweetheart?" Debby's mother asked Debby.

"All set, Mom" Debby replied.

"Have a good time" Debby's mom said as she hugged Debby. "See you when you get back tomorrow".

Sofia then gently took Debby's hand. "Let's have some fun, precious one" Sofia smiled at Debby.

Sofia and Debby walked outside as Debby's mother watched, smiling that Debby was happy for the first time in a long while. Debby immediately noticed the royal carriage which was waiting for her and Sofia.

"Is that ... for us?" Debby asked.

"Yes it it, precious one" Sofia replied with a smile. "Nothing but the best for a friend".

Debby smiled as she and Sofia climbed aboard the royal carriage. Debby and Sofia then waved to Debby's mother as the royal carriage pulled away. Soon, the carriage arrived at Enchancia Castle. As the carriage pulled into the castle courtyard, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick were waiting to greet the carriage.

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and Miss Debby Browning of the Village of Dunwitty" Baileywick announced as the carriage pulled up.

As Sofia and Debby climbed off of the carriage, Roland and Miranda walked over.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, Debby" Roland smiled.

"Thank you, King Roland" Debby smiled back.

"It's a pleasure having you here, Debby" Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Debby smiled back.

Baileywick motioned to one of the male castle servants. "Have Miss Debby's suitcase taken to the guest room".

"At once, sir" the servant replied.

At that moment, Lucinda walked out into the courtyard wearing her Buttercup aid uniform. At that same moment, Mrs. Hanshaw arrived in a wagon with her Buttercup troop.

"Mrs. Helen Hanshaw and Enchancia Buttercup troop forty nine" Baileywick announced.

"Why, thank you, Groundhog" Mrs. Handshaw smiled at Baileywick.

Baileywick smiled back at Mrs. Hanshaw. It was a friendly exchange that had been going on between them since Sofia's childhood years in the Buttercup scouts.

Mrs. Hanshaw and the other Buttercup scouts climbed down from the wagon as Sofia, Lucinda, Debby, Roland, and Miranda walked up.

"Thank you for having us at the castle, King Roland, Queen Miranda" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled.

"It's our pleasure, Helen" Miranda smiled back.

Mrs. Hanshaw, Sofia, Lucinda, and Debby walked over to where the Buttercup scouts were gathered.

"Girls" Mrs. Hanshaw started. "We have a new Buttercup. This is Debby Browning".

The Buttercup scouts greeted Debby with the Buttercup chant "Buttercups! Buttercups! Make some room! Buttercups! Buttercups! Watch us bloom!". Each Buttercup then introduced herself to Debby.

"Who would like to present Debby with her Buttercup vest?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

"I will" Abby Enders, one of the Buttercup scouts, smiled.

Abby walked up to Debby, and helped Debby put on the vest. Abby and Debby then smiled at each other. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Mrs. Hanshaw, Sofia, Lucinda, Debby, Abby, and the rest of the Buttercup troop climbed aboard their wagon, and headed for the Peppertree Forest. The Buttercup troop spent the day taking a nature walk through the forest, and a good time was had by all. Debby even managed to earn her first two Buttercup badges - one for wood gathering, and one for picking a bouquet of daisies and daffodils.

That afternoon, Mrs. Hanshaw and the Buttercup scouts dropped off Sofia, Lucinda, and Debby at Enchancia Castle.

"See you at school Monday morning" Abby smiled at Debby.

"See you there" Debby smiled back.

As the wagon being driven by Mrs. Hanshaw left the castle, the Buttercup scouts in the wagon waved goodbye while chanting "Buttercups! Buttercups! We sure had fun! Buttercups! Buttercups! Goodbye everyone!".

**Later at Enchancia Castle**

Sofia and Lucinda gave Debby a tour of the castle.

"We have a surprise for you" Sofia smiled at Debby.

"What?" Debby asked.

"You'll see" Lucinda smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda then took Debby up to the castle observatory.

"Wow!" Debby exclaimed with glee. "I love astronomy".

"So do I" a female voice said from behind them. It was Princess Becca of Delvarda, now a young woman.

Becca, Sofia, and Lucinda hugged, happy to see each other again. Sofia then went and brought Debby over.

"Debby, this is Princess Becca of Delvarda" Sofia said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Becca" Debby smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Debby" Becca smiled back. "And just call me Becca".

"Thank you ... Becca" Debby smiled.

"Lord Beinstock, the Official Royal Astronomer of Enchancia Castle, will be away this evening" Becca started. "He's left me in charge of the Enchancia Castle observatory during his absence. How would you like to do some stargazing tonight, Debby?"

"I'd love that very much" Debby smiled.

"Then it's settled" Becca smiled back.

After dinner, Becca and Debby returned to the castle observatory to find that four beds had been set up on the observatory floor.

"What's this?" Debby asked.

"After we get done stargazing, we'll have ourselves a slumber party with Sofia and Lucinda" Becca answered.

"That sounds like fun" Debby smiled.

Becca and Debby spent the next few hours gazing at the stars through the observatory telescope, with the two enjoying themselves very much. As Becca and Debby were finishing up, Sofia and Lucinda walked into the observatory.

"Did you have a good time, precious one?" Sofia asked Debby.

"Yes, thank you" Debby smiled.

"Oh, Debby" Becca started, "I have a little something for you".

Becca then brought out three books - one on astronomy, one on history, and one on mathematics.

"These are a gift for you, Debby" Becca smiled. "You have a wonderfully brilliant mind, and I want it to be nurtured. You'll find these books to be very helpful".

"Thank you, Becca" Debby smiled. "I'll love these forever".

"Let's say we get this slumber party started" Lucinda suggested with a smile.

Becca, Debby, Sofia, and Lucinda changed into their night clothes, and had a grand time talking to each other, singing, and telling stories.

Later, as Debby lay in bed, a smile came over Debby's face. It had been a wonderful day, and a wonderful evening. She had become a Buttercup scout, and made friends as a result. She had also become close friends with Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. Debby had never thought that things could be so good. Debby was so happy, and it felt so good.

**Background note**

Princess Mia is from "The Princess Diaries".


End file.
